


A Warm Welcome

by meldve



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ???? i dont know, Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators, Voyeurism, honestly this is the most self indulgent fic i've made because my love for kenji futakuchi is pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meldve/pseuds/meldve
Summary: Kinktober Day 17: Masturbation | Getting off early is a great incentive for work.





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I'm like "I should write more fluff" then I create something like this and I'm not mad. I love Futakuchi. I hope you enjoy my take on him.

There was a sliver of tension in the air. 

It was like Futakuchi Kenji to constantly joke, provoke, or tease anyone and everyone he could. If he had to explain it, he would consider it an indication of how much he liked or respected someone. He learned this from Dateko Boy’s volleyball team. Sure, he was a little rough around the edges for his senpai’s, caused them a little trouble here and there - but he never meant any harm. 

The same went for you. 

Futakuchi constantly teased you, mercilessly, in the bedroom and otherwise. He would impersonate your whines when you had enough of his jokes, which only made you giggle and smack him lightly on the shoulder. He would also rile you up, get on your nerves while whispering the nastiest shit into your ear, hiking your top higher and higher until it was completely off. It was all in jest, a light-hearted attempt of making you smile just so he could keep seeing it.

He was returning from the nearest convenience store on the way home from work, tired, but a little relieved that he had been let off early. It was one of those days he considered himself lucky. He had a small pep in his step, and a ever growing smirk to match his handsome features. His side-swept, crisp brown hair remaining in place as he marched down the busy streets.

Futakuchi had merely stepped through the door of your tiny Sendai city apartment, only to find you, legs spread towards the door, sprawled on the couch with a purple vibrator in your hands. He zeroed in on your cunt; feverishly pink and dripping with delight, a result of being played with no doubt. His eyes crawl higher, reaching your dress, seeing it hitched just above your waist, the silk grazing your skin. The straps were resting on your shoulders, your left breast exposed to him. He dropped his groceries at the sight of your face. Half-lidded, hair in disarray, your cheeks pink with the heat and flush of blood cursing through your body.

The blood in his body runs its course, too. Immediately and all to two places; his heart and his cock.

“Welcome home, Kennicchi,” you breathe out. He wonders for a second how you make it sound so effortless, so light, so welcoming. “I wasn’t expecting you home so early today.”

He gulps, loosens his tie with his free hands, though they slip a little from the sweat, not fully gripping with the silk finish of it. He can feel his heart beat in all these weird places; the back of his shoulders, his forearms, his feet, his nose? He’s totally caught off guard with your act today.

He can feel the strain in his pants and he’s at a total loss of what he’s going to do now.

“They let me off early - what are you - are you getting off?” He stutters, simultaneously stepping forward to where you are on the couch. 

You laugh breathlessly, adorning the same tone you had used to welcome him home. “I wanted to try this new toy I bought online. It came today.”

He stares at the purple vibrator hanging by your pretty fingers. It’s a little bigger than him, definitely built in with more flashy gadgets than his cock. He suspects it has two motors, one for the vagina, and one to rest on the clit.

Excellent choice.

A simple beauty, just like you.

He closes his eyes, swallows, and something clicks in him. 

You notice with the crack of his neck, he snaps his personality back into place, and he looks at you, no more traces of his shock on his features. When he opens his brown eyes, he’s using the same expression that he would use when trash talking someone he wanted to irritate.

He cracks his knuckles and takes a few more confident steps forward, his shoulders now high and relaxed, his brows cocking slightly. When he’s up to you, he licks his lips and stares at your pussy again. You haven’t moved an inch. He’s hovering over you, his movements short and slow. You can see the strain in his pants. If it wasn’t visible where he was by the door, you can most definitely see the outline of it now, and it is absolutely begging to be freed. 

Futakuchi makes no indication of his greed. He rolls the sleeves of his shirt up, and sits down, his palms flat against his thighs. He takes purchase on the wooden coffee table that lies between the couch and the tv. 

“Won’t you turn this way and show me your new toy?”

You move your body so that your back rests directly with the pillows of the couch, facing forward to Futakuchi while he keeps that smirk on his face. Your legs remain open, your head falling back lazily onto the neck of the couch, your hands busy with what to do next. Your left hitches your dress up again, your right is holding the vibrator. 

You turn it on with a flick.

The buzz, while advertised as discreet, is the loudest thing in the room. It’s louder than the heartbeat in Futakuchi’s ears, it’s louder than your breathy pants, which seemed to have gotten louder the moment you watched him walk through the door. 

You touch the tip of the vibrator to the tip of your clit and let out an audible moan, the sensation jolting you out of your surroundings. Your head, still lolling on the couch for support, rolls to the side, burying your cheek involuntarily into the cushion.

Your mouth is open, taking in steady breaths with a slight hitch. You revel in the feel of the vibrations, and it dances along your clit seamlessly, providing you with the sensation you were pining for ever since opening the box that had arrived on your doorstep sometime during lunch. 

Futakuchi is watching on in awe. He has no time for jokes right now, because he thinks that this may be the hottest thing he has ever seen in his life, and he’s one hundred percent serious. He watches you lightly bouncing the vibrator around your clit, your left hand slowly rising up to play with your breasts, occasionally pinching your nipple. He’s trying to commit this scene to his long term memory, making sure that he can use this for the next few hundred times he’ll need to wank by himself, if the occasion ever does arise. 

“Haaah…” You moan, and it satisfies his ears to no end, as if he has heard an angel sing he an announcement of the second coming of Christ, to which he thinks he could make a joke about cumming right now, but he’s too transfixed on your pussy to even think of something witty. 

You circle the vibrator, causing even more friction onto your swollen clit, and causing even more juices to rush out of your cunt. It lewdly catches the afternoon light, causing Futakuchi to lick his lips and palm himself lightly through his pants.

You drag the head of the motor to your entrance, the vibration causing a squelching noise every now and again. You flick the switch and the vibrator jumps to life again, offering a faster buzzing noise. You push it in, ever so slowly, feeling the stretch as it fills you. 

“F-fuck,” The ‘f’ gets caught between your lips, swollen from being caught between our teeth. Futakuchi doesn’t notice until now, but he’s absolutely turned the fuck on by the way that swear tumbled out of your mouth. 

He mindlessly stops palming and shoves his pants down, along with his briefs. He sits back down again, not touching his cock, which is now incredibly hard and slightly throbbing from the anticipation. He fears that if he touches himself he might close his eyes and miss a crucial second of your personal peep show.

You’ve taken the vibrator in full now, keeping the motor in you to adjust to the length. The motor on the clit humming steadily, keeping you hot and bothered. Your folds clench involuntarily, cashing a wave effect to rock your entire body and you cry ever so slightly. 

Futakuchi decides he has to act fast. 

He can’t hold it in anymore.

Fuck it.

He stands, gripping his length in his hands, pumping himself languidly over your body. He’s stoic, sure of his movements, but the sigh that leaves his mouth when his hand makes contact says otherwise. 

“You’re a fucking dirty girl, aren’t you?” He pants between his questions, “Buying a fucking vibrator? You’re only asking for trouble.”

You open your eyes and look up at him, towering over you, his eyes domineering and watching you so intently you could cum from the sight. He’s definitely eye-fucking you, teasing you in a way that he’s never done before. It’s as if to say, you want to play with your toy? Go ahead, but you’ll have to watch the cock that you twitch for while you do it. 

He continues, “I want you to fuck that thing while you watch me.”

You only pull the vibrator out in response, whining as it moves through you. With each pump, the sounds of your wet pussy and the sounds of the friction from his cock in his hand syncopate; they’re unmatched, both on varying levels of intense. Futakuchi is slow, he’s sure of the pace and just delighted to watch your squirm, your eyebrows knitting in frustration from the vibrations sensing pulses throughout your entire body.

You’re on the edge of a mind-blowing orgasm. It’s heightened by the stare and crawling in the pit on your stomach, the fire burning and spiralling out of control. You push and pull a little faster, you pump uncontrollably, the squelching loud and obnoxious. 

You pant because with each pump the motor his your clit like a peck, kissing and darting in succession. You don’t possess half a mind to respond to his teases and commands because you’re too busy swimming with the brink of release.

Futakuchi pumps faster, nearly matching yours but not enough. He doesn’t want to get off yet. Where’s the fun in that? 

“You love being watched, don’t you?” He asks you, his tongue sharp, his mouth almost sneering from how feral his gaze would be if he wasn’t trying to restrain himself from fucking you senseless on your shared couch. “You wanted me to catch you one day, fucking yourself with a toy while I had to sit there and take it.”

You shut your eyes on instinct, struggling to keep them open. His words are edging you closer, closer, closer to release. Your hands continue doing the dirty work, pumping the vibrator in and out, your free hand just desperate to make any other contact with your skin, anything to match the pace of your breathing. It feels like everything is moving so fast, every sensation is -

“I told you to watch me.” 

You break out of your trance when you open your eyes again. Futakuchi is looking down on you, still hovering, with his pants down to his ankles, his hard cock held loosely in his right hand. He’s not gripping it, and you can see every vein popping out, the swell of precum that has accumulated in this short time. You watch his dick throb a little and a tingle travels down your spine, causing a high-pitch moan that was released uncontrollably from your mouth. 

“Who fucks you better? Is it me or that vibrator?” He taunts, his voice quipping you, “Tell me honestly, my darling.” The rippling sensation of the motor repeatedly hitting your clit in just the right way at such a steady, unforgiving pace makes you shudder. You barely make out a coherent sentence, “Y-you do.”

“What was that?”

“You do!”

“I wanna kiss your mouth, kiss your breasts, suck all of those goddamn juices from that delicious pussy I’ve been staring at for the past few minutes. You’re so spread apart just for me, aren’t you?” You moan quietly as he reveals his desires to you, your hand on the vibrator unrelenting from fucking you. You push a little deeper, hitting your g-spot a few times, and your eyes roll to the back of your head. He continues talking. “I really want to fuck you dry today. Grab your hips until you’re shaking. I love it when you buckle before me. Don’t you think that would be nice? Hm?”

You nod silently.

“Well I’m glad you think so too, but you’re just going to have to settle watching me cum all over you today.”

You’re panting so breathlessly now, the air spending mere seconds in your chest before it’s huffed out again in one short blow. Your brows furrow and you pout, slowing the pace of your strokes, savouring the effect he has on you.

“Hmmm, I think you should speed up,” He demands as he grips his length and starts pumping double time, “I wouldn’t want to cum before you. After all, it is your new toy.” He’s teasing you, a cheshire cat-like grin on his face, drawing you in with his words that you know you love. You watch in awe has his hands, slick with his own wet, glaze over his entire shaft. You lick your licks and part your mouth open, almost enticed to shove him in your mouth like a sweet tart you eye from the bakery near your house. You’re almost sorry that he won’t be touching you today. 

As you continue to push deeper into yourself, Futakuchi focuses on the sounds your pretty cunt is making. He watches as he continues to see the cum pool up in the centre and drip ever so slowly past your folds, down to your inner thighs. Watching you fuck yourself on to couch is akin to stumbling upon the most beautiful sight in the world, though he would have to say that your body definitely beats those of the Amazon rainforests and the Saharan desert. He doesn’t care if he’s never, ever going to travel to any of those places in his lifetime. He only cares about the landscape of your body. The way you’ve let yourself sink further into the couch, the way your hair is tangled and super messed up, the way you’re lightly sweating, giving off a sheen to your soft skin. He notes that your pink flush has spread across your cheeks more intensely, across your chest too, and on the knuckles of your hands that have so far worked tirelessly.

You’re so lewd and he fucking loves that you can match him.

He’s forgotten what he’s doing, and he’s mindlessly pumping his length up and down, not caring about the noises that he’s producing, or the fact that he just wants to thrust himself into you. He shows restraint, using his free hand to grip his hip and keep him grounded. Remind himself that he purely just wants to watch you get off.

You’ve hit your g-spot several times with this new toy, and you’re ready to cum at any second. The noises are so, so loud, because your apartment is so quiet, but you can’t even hear the full extent of it because you’re so checked out, ready to give into the sweet sensation that’s been bundling in your stomach for a while. Your chest tightens, and instead of relying on the hounding vibration of the clit, you switch it for your hand. You wince when you make contact, your clit is so swollen that you roll it between your fingers. The familiar sensation spikes the fire back in you, and your walls start clenching, tightening over the vibrator. You open your eyes again, and Futakuchi is staring at you with the wildest eyes you’ve ever seen. His brown orbs almost golden, wide, as if opening them would mean he could see more of you. His smirk is replaced with a nasty, nasty sneer, almost enticing you two just throw the damn vibrator away and ask him to wreck you. 

He leans closer over you, making sure you can see just how hard he’s gripping his cock, just how tight the skin the skin contact is for him. He wants you to hear how lewd he can make his dick sound, how you do that all for him. He’s also panting, it’s unstable and not in any coherent pattern, but he doesn’t even care because he can tell that you’re buckling in that certain way, which tells him you’re about to - 

You cum so forcefully, your back arches before you even register what’s happening. Your chest is up in the air, your head thrown back in ecstasy, a low, satisfied grown leaving your lips. Your hands work fast, swirling circles around your clit, milking all the sensations out before it stops. Your hips are freely humping the vibrator, riding out the wave of your orgasm. Your body is out of control, it’s no longer possessed by you. You can’t help the sight you’re producing before him. You can’t help that you were trapped by his spell. 

When you come down from your high, you’re covered in your own juices. Your hand that was swirling your clit still remains there, lingering for pressure and prolonged contact. You slip the vibrator out, letting out a moan and shuddering when it empties you. You’re breathing evens out, but is still heavy, dragging your chest for every bump it comes across. 

You’ve got half a mind while Futakuchi is pleasuring himself. With half-lidded eyes, you look up at him again, and he’s closer than your expected. His whole frame is leaning over you now, his hand braced for support on the arm of the couch. His dick is positioned just where your chest is, and he’s dragging his length painfully, pumping relentlessly to achieve his own orgasm. You can see his sweat, you can see how red he’s getting, how flustered you’ve made him.

You only stare on in awe. 

He pants, “You’re such a good girl. You did such a good job. I’m gonna cum all over you,” he stumbles, the words leaving in quick succession out of his teasing mouth. He pumps faster and faster, the only sound in the room his skin. “Shit, shit, I’m gon - _ugh_ ,” he groans. 

The tightness in his tummy alleviates, and he’s met with a sudden rush of euphoria. He can feel his cum shoot out, his dick twitching forward. He pulls down, but it’s a little late, and the first few bursts of cum land on the edge of your mouth and chin. The rest of the cum trickles out, landing on your dress.

He sighs, his legs almost buckling beneath him. He looks up at you, and you’ve taken your fingers, still covered with your slick, and suck it off. He groans again and you wipe the cum off of your chin and place it into your mouth, sucking your fingers off slowly, perching your tongue behind your two fingers so he can see how wide of a stripe you’re licking.

He kneels before you, leaning forward to capture your waist in his long, tired arms. Your legs are still apart, but you can’t bear to move, so he moves himself into that space and presses his body down. When he leans, his tie and shirt get drenched by your juices. He doesn’t care. But the sensation of being pressed is almost enough to ignite you into being horny again, so quick after you had just came. He snakes his arms around you, and sighs contentedly, pressing his cheek into your tummy. He places himself there, making no attempt to move. You wrap your tired arms around the back of his neck. You don’t want him to move.

You speak first. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me @ meldve.tumblr.com


End file.
